Things Will Only Get Better
by pinksunglassesandblazers
Summary: Cisgirl!Klaine: Kurt, Blaien and their new adventures during their first few months of finally living together in New York. (Based on canon Klaine - junior!Blaine, Kurt at , etc. - minus the Break Up.)
1. Got To Be

**Part 1: Got To Be**

_Kurt and Blaine take advantage of living alone in New York. (Rated: M)_

* * *

It is rare occurrences like these that Kurt has to cherish; sparse moments of pleasure with her girlfriend. New York is her dream and it is now coming true. It has been for the past year. But with the craziness the city brings and the insanity of , moments with Blaine are the only thing that keep her grounded, that remind her that this is all real. They show that this is finally coming together, Blaine being the concluding piece missing in the puzzle of her New York life.

It's the last week of July and the first week of them in their new apartment together. Soon NYADA will be added into the crazy blur that is Kurt's life and Blaine will begin studying at NYU. Everything is falling into place.

They sit in the small bathtub of their tiny apartment, barely fitting yet unwilling to give up on having small treats such as these; simple things that they are able to enjoy of now that there is no need to hide from overprotecting fathers, judgmental parents or nosy brothers.

Blaine presses her back against Kurt's chest, the already lukewarm water sloshing around them. Kurt hums, content, and wraps her arms around Blaine's shoulders, pulling her even closer. She places a kiss to Blaine's damp hair and takes a moment to nuzzle her nose into the dark, wet locks. She chuckles, laughter disappearing against Blaine's scalp.

"I can't believe your shampoo is called _g__ö__t2b kinky_," she teases, making Blaine duck her head, surely blushing.

"See why I never showed you my hair care products before?" Blaine mumbles against Kurt's arm, shyly pressing her lips to the inner part of her elbow. Kurt laughs harder and Blaine smacks her thigh, to which Kurt only hugs her closer, brushing a kiss to the side of Blaine's neck. "And you haven't even seen my mousse," Blaine adds quietly, despite Kurt's continued laughter.

"How bad could it be, g_ö__t2b kinkier_?" Kurt asks playfully, earning immediate silence from Blaine. She raises her head, gasping out a dry laugh. "That's the name, isn't it?" The prolonged silence is the only answer she gets and she laughs even harder, her body shaking and making the water splash over the sides of the tub.

"Stop it!" Blaine protests through Kurt's laughter, "I though you liked my curls."

"I do, I do," Kurt assures, peaking over Blaine's shoulder to see her girlfriend pouting, making her giggle in spite of her comforting tone. "I'm not laughing _at _you, baby."

"Oh, really? Because, let me say, you disguise it pretty well!"

"Blaine," Kurt says, moving one of her hands to rub up and down Blaine's arm in a consoling gesture. "I think it's adorable, sweetheart."

Blaine huffs out indignantly, possibly trying to ignore Kurt's compliment, though the smile in her tone gives her away when she says, "Well, you should try harder at showing it then."

Kurt giggles against Blaine's shoulder, sucking a kiss to the skin. "_I _just think," she says in a more serious tone, the hand on Blaine's arm running all the way under the water to Blaine's wrist. "The name _is _much attuned with its owner." She finishes by lifting Blaine's hand out of the water, bringing it to her mouth to place a kiss over the knuckles.

"Is that so?" Blaine asks with a teasing lilt noticeable in her voice.

Kurt just hums a reply, letting go of Blaine's hand in favor of placing both of hers on Blaine's thighs, kneading the pliant muscles.

Blaine sighs, letting her head fall back on Kurt's shoulder to reveal a small smile on her face. Her arms come to rest on the edges of the small bathtub and she uses the leverage to push herself up a bit, spreading her legs at much as the limited space can provide.

Kurt complies with a small whisper of, "_Very _kinky." She dips her hands between Blaine's slightly spread legs and runs her fingers over Blaine's inner thighs. The skin is always so soft there, now even softer with its time submerged in the bathwater.

Blaine has always been so sensitive on her inner thighs; Kurt's touch always making her shiver, sigh and sometimes even moan loudly. Right now she releases a soft sigh, visible goose bumps spreading through her body.

Blaine's reaction turns Kurt's lips into a satisfied smile, making her a bit bolder in her movements; the press of her fingers rougher, the journey of her hands coming closer to Blaine's center with each passing second. She begins to rub right at the crease where Blaine's thigh ends, pressing harder at the sensitive skin. Kurt's other hand comes to rest on Blaine's stomach, her nails scratching lightly just under the surface of the water. The initially abundant bubbles are gone now – disappearing against their skin and vapidly crowding the edges of the tub – so Kurt can see more than feel the muscles of Blaine's torso when they tense under her touch, eyes surely fluttering shut the moment her next elongated sigh leaves her lips.

Kurt then caresses the skin soothingly and Blaine relaxes back onto her body, opening her legs wider – as much as the bathtub can afford, at least – in indication of wishful thinking.

However Kurt is feeling particularly evil today and she keeps her hands where they are, the same torturous caresses teasing Blaine to no end. She begins to drop kisses along the slope of Blaine's neck; short, sweet pecks that would usually make Blaine giggle, but seem to only add to her frustration at the moment.

Blaine's breaths are becoming harsh and after a few minutes she groans out, frustration laced in her tone. She tilts her hips forward until Kurt's fingers press against her clit and breaths out a long sigh of sure relief. Kurt giggles into the skin of Blaine's neck, giving in and beginning to rub intently at the swollen nub.

Kurt builds a slow but steady pace, the sounds cascading from Blaine's lips – moans and groans mixed with lusciously sensual sighs ricocheting from the tiled walls and humming around their bodies like a steady chant – making it hard to continue the leisurely rhythm.

Blaine leans her head to the side, eyes closed and a blissful smile of her lips. She leans her flushed cheek against Kurt's collarbone, the heat seeping through Kurt's usually cold skin. Her smile only widens when Kurt hand slinks lower, cycling around the soft skin of her entrance. She breathes deeply through her nose, melting deeper into Kurt's embrace before whispering, "Kiss me."

Kurt happily complies, leaning down and meeting her lips to Blaine's and smiling at the soft smack that greets her ears. Blaine leans back to deepen the kiss and Kurt follows her lips, latching her mouth onto Blaine bottom lip and sucking intently. Her hands find purchase on Blaine's inner thighs, using the leverage to hoist her onto her lap and stretching her legs further, Kurt's legs now resting between Blaine's.

Blaine pulls back from the kiss, laughing against Kurt's mouth when water a sizeable amount of water rushes over the edge of tub. "You know I just cleaned the bathroom, right?" she asks, receiving a giggled _Shush you, I'll mop it later _from Kurt. She moves to mouth along Kurt's long throat, little nips and sucks that make Kurt bite her lip in pleasure. Fingers land again on Blaine's clit, now working her over purposefully. Kurt lets two fingers slip into Blaine, making her bite down on Kurt's neck, hard.

Kurt yells out, exhaling heavy breaths into the cool air. She pumps her fingers in and out of Blaine, her walls clenching around her fingers. Minutes later she feels when Blaine thrusts her hips forward, riding Kurt's hand desperately. Kurt slips a third finger in and fucks her roughly, making Blaine moan even louder, surely audible to their neighbor's ears.

Blaine's trembling by now, shaking in the cool water lapping around their bodies. Short gasps and long moans fall from her mouth right before she comes, squeezing around Kurt's fingers when her arousal snaps, making her scream out her orgasm and then slump back into the water.

Kurt removes her fingers from Blaine's pussy, moving her hands to Blaine's sides and petting her submersed body. She coos hushed _I love yous_, words of encouragement and affection that she knows make Blaine smile.

After a while Blaine sits up, turning in the water and straddling Kurt's hips. Blaine hand comes up to cups Kurt's jaw, mouth pressing quickly against Kurt's. Kurt feels her lips pulse as Blaine hums, pulling away and brushing her thumb along Kurt's jaw. "Why don't he dry off and venture into the bedroom to see just how kinky I can be?"

Kurt laughs out lout at that, head falling back and hair dangling over the edge of the tub. She leans up for a sweet peck before her hands squeeze at Blaine's hips, guiding her out of the bathtub and into their waiting bedroom.


	2. Their Safe Little Haven

**Part 2: Their Safe Little Haven**

_Blaine searches for the perfect coffee shop for Kurt and herself. (Rated: G)_**  
**

* * *

"I hate it," Blaine says simply, letting her eyes rest on Kurt. She looks up then, looks up and around at the pristine white walls of the coffee shop, at the busy hustle and bustle of the customers being served by the baristas in their 1920's Newsies stylecaps before she hears her girlfriend's undignified scoff. She offers an incredulous _what _when she sees Kurt's scrutinizing gaze staring her down, eyebrow quirked.

"Blaine, this is one of the best coffee shops in New York. Everyone at NYADA comes here. Rachel told me so."

"Well, I don't like it," Blaine answers with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Why the hell not?" Oh, wow. There's Kurt's bitch face.

"I just don't," she returns before she quickly stands up, making her way through the crowded shop and almost bumping into a hurrying businessman.

It's not that she didn't _like _the coffee. The coffee was fantastic, actually. Brewed to perfection, she might say. But to Blaine, it's more than just that. To Blaine it's about the moment shared _over _coffee rather than the coffee itself.

In such a busy, lively city full of noise and eternal rush, Blaine wishes – dreams – of a peaceful conversation over two steaming cups. She dreams of quiet laughter, longing gazes and sweet goodbye kisses in a warm, hidden alcove before they each head off into this crazy city for their busy days. She wants this to be their safe little space, their haven before their hectic day.

Kurt takes her to possibly every coffee shop in the city, all with their long lines and extravagant names and in each Blaine finds wonderful coffee, but just that.

It's an early Saturday morning when Blaine finally finds it. The orange morning sunlight is still dawning over the eerily quiet city when Blaine wakes Kurt up with a slow, lingering kiss. They dress slowly, enjoying the oddly chilly morning air, all dopey giggles and sweet glances.

They reach the sidewalk in front of their building just as the sun peeks its way through the clouds, Blaine lacing her fingers with Kurt's and happily tugging her on their way. They walk around for about an hour with no real rhythm or direction. It surprises Blaine that Kurt has yet to ask where they are headed, but she chalks it up to the sleepiness.

They come across a small coffee shop just before they make it back to their apartment. It's almost as it it's hidden from the rest of the world, stored away just for them. It's quiet, warm and inviting. They sit and to the soft music they hum while they wait for their coffees. Hours pass and empty cups of medium drip coffees and non-fat mochas are replaced with fresh, new ones. Their soft laughter fills the air around them and scones turn cold, forgotten in favor of interesting conversation and good company.

New York has finally come to life right outside the old wooden door of the coffee shop. Kurt smiles and takes a sip of her drink, understanding in her eyes when she looks over at Blaine and says, "You love it."

"I do." Blaine smiles back. No more words are needed. They've found their place, their safe little haven.


	3. In The Almost Darkness

**Part 3: In The Almost Darkness**

_Kurt and Blaine rebel in the perks of being on their own. (Rated: M)_

* * *

They're still getting used to this whole _on their own _thing. Having no curfews to bound them or parents in the next room that might be able to hear. No more are there nosy small town people who know their names, know their faces and might report back to Burt or a judgmental Mr. Anderson. Here in this huge city, they are just two more faces in a crowd; two unknown girls out for a wild night.

It's way past what would be their usual curfew back in Lima, and tonight is one of those nights where they remember just how much liberty they possess in this endless town. They giggle as they stumble their way home, kissing on the sidewalk without a care, without a fear in the world.

Kurt and Blaine make it to the lobby of their building, a small, deserted space. Hands roam and lips lock, Blaine's breath washing over Kurt's neck, right under her chin, when she works her way down to kissing her collarbone.

"Your breath stinks, you know," Kurt says with a giggle, eyes closed. "You drank way too much." She tilts her head back to let Blaine kiss her way up to her jaw, mouthing and sucking right under the curve of her ear, hot breath moist and wonderful against Kurt's skin.

"Oh, hush," Blaine says against her bare shoulder. "You didn't exactly drink Diet Coke while I was at it." She finishes with a mischievous smile that Kurt can feel etched into her skin.

It's true. They have both been drinking. It's the first time they have gone out clubbing since Blaine moved to New York and they may have taken way too much advantage of their fake IDs. Kurt doesn't mind, though. She loves Blaine like this. When drunk Blaine tends to get a bit more handsy than usual and, who can complain about that?

Kurt hums in appreciation as Blaine glides her hands down her body, over the skimpy fabric of her dress, and come to rest on each cheek of her ass, pulling them closer together.

"Careful," Kurt warns, "wouldn't want my dress to hike up. I'm in no particular mood to moon anyone tonight." Blaine's eyebrows stretch high and Kurt smiles. "Well, except for you," she adds with a devilish smirk and a bite of her lip.

"So you're not wearing –" Blaine doesn't even need to finish before Kurt is nodding.

Blaine walks Kurt backwards towards where the elevators are in a haste and with just a push of a button one of them opens. Kurt get pulled in with one of Blaine's hands on each hip and pressed against the wall as soon as the doors chime closed.

It isn't long before their lips come together in a heated kiss, a little off-center and completely messy but blissful none the less. Blaine hands are still on Kurt's hips and Kurt's come up to tangle in the back of Blaine's head, sinking into the mess of loose, sweaty curls. Kurt pulls Blaine's hair and Blaine growls into her mouth in reply, tilting her head to the side and kissing her deeper, hungrier.

The lights in the elevator flicker and dim (yet _again_) to which they both giggle. Blaine smiles through her hum when she pulls back and whispers, "I never thought I would say this but I'm glad those crappy lights don't work half the time."

Kurt laughs in return, head tipping back in earnest laughter, and Blaine takes the chance to dive back in, attaching her lips to Kurt's neck. She mouths and licks and sucks the soft skin, making Kurt moan into the echoing silence of the elevator. Blaine slides her hands down to the backs of Kurt's thighs and without much effort pulls her up, forcing Kurt to wrap her legs around her waist. Blaine grinds her hips forward, causing Kurt to jar up the wall and moan. Then she kisses her again, canting her hips forward every now and then, each press sending bolts of white hot pleasure up Kurt's spine, making her head spin and whirl in ecstasy.

Suddenly the elevator dings and its doors slide open, a small crowd of tired people filing in. It's then that they realize that they had yet to press the button that leads to their floor. With a soft smile Blaine lets Kurt's legs slide to the floor as the elevator begins its achingly slow ascent. The lights above them quiver once more and finally dim nearly to the point complete darkness. A collective groan is heard around the elevator, but Blaine just looks at Kurt, giving her a knowing grin which Kurt relies to with the arch of an eyebrow.

Surely encouraged by Kurt's lick and bite of the lips, Blaine crowds closer to Kurt, leaving all but an inch between their bodies and none between Kurt's and the wall. Kurt's hands fall on Blaine's waist, pulling her closer as Blaine journeys her hands down her body and up the skirt of her tight dress, around the moist nub of her clit and into Kurt's tight clenching entrance.

By the time they reach the third floor Blaine has worked in one finger, pumping it in and out slowly as her eyes do nothing but intent their gaze on Kurt's complexion in the slight darkness, searching her dilated eyes and preening at every muted gasp. Kurt's head falls back against the wall and she pants as quietly as she can, only to feel Blaine pushing in with a second finger, slow but sure. She brings her hands up to grab at Blaine shoulders, steadying herself and spreading her legs wider to feel the hot push and pull of her girlfriend's fingers.

She begins to rock her hips down by the tenth floor, only two more people in the elevator by now. Blaine thrusts in a third finger without the hint of a warning and Kurt bites back a scream, trembling as her orgasm nears just as the last two occupants step out onto the twelfth floor.

Blaine's other hand finds its way under Kurt's dress then, coming to rub two vigorous fingers at her clit as Blaine continues the rhythm she has set with her three fingers in Kurt's pussy. A few seconds later Kurt is moaning out her orgasm into the empty elevator, body shaking as Blaine works her through it.

With weak knees, Kurt slumps forward into Blaine's embrace, a steady arm sliding around her waist. With a smirk Blaine brings her other hand to Kurt's lips, her fingers glistening in the barely there hazy light of the elevator. Without a second thought Kurt opens her mouth, closing her lips around the digits and sucking on them intently. She pulls back, releasing them with a wet pop and not a moment later Blaine's mouth is on Kurt's, tongue flicking its way into Kurt's mouth and tasting, searching.

The elevator dings to signal the seventeenth floor and their mouths do all but part as the make their way to their apartment, where they will finish what they started with no interruptions, no questionings, and no worries, just them.


End file.
